Flowery Phrases
by kslchen
Summary: "'Was macht ihr da', erkundigt sich plötzlich eine Stimme. 'Ich weiß es nicht so genau', erwidere ich leise, 'anscheinend schreiben wir eine Liste.' 'Eine Liste…', ich kann beinahe sehen, wie James sich innerlich am Kopf kratzt."
1. Bitte

**Flowery** **Phrases**

_So, für dieses Weihnachten habe ich eine sehr kurze Fic für euch, wenn sie auch zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr weihnachtlich ist. Aber dafür gibt es für alle drei Weihnachtstage je ein Kapitel und das ist ja auch mal was. In dem Sinne: Merry X-Mas!_

_Dislcaimer:  
In meinem Profil._

_Summary:  
„‚Was macht ihr da?', erkundigt sich plötzlich eine Stimme. ‚Ich weiß es nicht so genau', erwidere ich leise, ‚anscheinend schreiben wir eine Liste.' ‚Eine Liste…?', ich kann beinahe sehen, wie James sich innerlich am Kopf kratzt."_

**Bitte**

„Du, Lily?", kommen die unheilsschwangeren Worte aus der Ecke, wo meine drei besten Freundinnen es sich auf dem Bett von Mercedes ‚Mercy' Benz bequem gemacht haben und seit exakt 37 Minuten und 16 Sekunden die Köpfe zusammenstecken.

Ich liege auf meinem eigenen Bett, habe aufgehört zu lesen und ziehe es vor, sie zu ignorieren.

„Lily!", nervt mich jetzt auch Crystal ‚Cry' Watson, nachdem sie der zaghafte Versuch seitens Amelia ‚Amy' Bones als offensichtlich fruchtlos herausgestellt hat.

Ich ziehe es immer noch vor, mich nicht zu rühren.

„LILS!", das ist Mercy und ich weiß, dass Widerstand zwecklos ist, weil Mercy einen Drachen im Tiefschlaf wecken könnte. Wortwörtlich. Sprichwörtlich auch.

„Wir wollten dich was fragen", erklärt Amy jetzt und ich drehe mich endlich um. Die drei betrachten mich mit wahren Eulenaugen. Mir schwant böses.

Ganz langsam lege ich mein Buch weg, schwinge die Beine vom Bett und ziehe mir meine Schuhe an. Meine Freundinnen verfolgen jede Bewegung und auch ich wäre dumm, sie auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

Ihre verrückten Ideen sind legendär.

Und die meisten fangen genau so an. Ganz genau so. Mit ‚Lily, wir wollten dich was fragen'. Ein böser Satz, glaubt es mir.

„Also?", fragt Mercy ungeduldig.

„Okay, aber wir gehen runter", verlange ich. Es kann hilfreich sein, wenn man ihre Ideen in Gegenwart anderer Menschen ausführt. Weniger gefährlich für mich.

Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Mercys und meine Klassenkameradinnen es nicht mögen, wenn Amy und Cry, die ein Jahr unter uns sind, sich zu oft bei uns im Schlafsaal aufhalten. Aber das sind sowieso pingelige Ziegen.

Komplett protestlos erheben sich meine Freundinnen jetzt also und folgen mir brav nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie scheinen mich für ihr neusten Projekt wirklich zu brauchen.

Wir entdecken ein paar Sessel in einer der Ecken und Mercy zieht uns zielstrebig dorthin. Im vorbeigehen winke ich noch James, meinem Freund, zu, der die Köpfe mit _seinen_ Freunden zusammengesteckt hat und offensichtlich etwas plant, von dem ich sicher keine genauen Details wissen will.

„Also", beginnt Cry bedeutungsschwer und holt sich damit meine Aufmerksamkeit, „Amys Bruder, Edgar, du weißt schon, der hat sie letztens um einen Gefallen gebeten und sie hat uns eingeweiht und wir haben beschlossen, dass wir doch brauchen."

„Vergesst es!", wehre ich schnell ab, „ich will keine Details hören. Vergesst es einfach!"

Amy grinst etwas: „Es ist harmlos, Lils. Du musst nur ein bisschen mit uns reden. Dauert auch nicht lange."

Ich beäuge sie betont misstrauisch, lasse mich aber langsam wieder in den Sessel sinken, aus dem ich aufgesprungen bin. Wenn Amy sagt, dass es harmlos ist, dann kann man ihr trauen. Meistens zumindest.

„Es geht darum, dass wir ihm eine Liste mit Tipps machen sollen. Du weißt schon, wie sich ein Typ gegenüber seiner Freundin verhalten sollte", geht Amy jetzt ins Detail und ich entspanne mich etwas.

„Genau", nickt Cry, „weil er doch jetzt in diese kleine Hufflepuff verknallt ist. Du weiß schon, die Blonde. Meira oder Mira oder Mary oder so was."

Nein, ich weiß nicht, aber ich kann mir denken, dass Edgar nicht sehr begeistert darüber wäre, wie gut die Freundinnen seiner Schwester über sein Liebesleben informiert sind.

„Und weil du die einzige von uns bist, die im Moment einen Freund hat…", meldet Mercy sich jetzt zu Wort.

„…und es mit dir und James ziemlich ernst aussieht…", wirft Cry ein.

„…musst du uns und meinem lieben Bruder jetzt behilflich sein", beendet Amy und alle drei sehen mich aufmerksam an.

Ach, zur Hölle. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können.

„Na gut", gebe ich also etwas zögerlich meine Einstimmung, werde aber nur aus drei Richtungen angestrahlt, was mir mal wieder beweißt, dass meine Freundinnen das Wort ‚Zweifel' nun wirklich nicht kennen.

„Also, zehn Dinge, von denen du es gerne hast, wenn James sie tut", erläutert Amy für mich noch mal etwas genauer, „du weißt schon, so kleine Alltäglichkeitssache. Wie Türen aufhalten, nur kreativer."

„Genau und dann…", trällert Cry, aber ich unterbreche sie: „Moment mal! Ich dachte, hier ginge es um Edgar und die Mysteriöse Miss M und nicht um James und mich!"

„Du siehst einen Unterschied?", erkundigt sich Mercy betont knapp, betont genervt und betont rhetorisch und weil ich weiß, wann ich verloren habe, schließe ich meinen Mund brav wieder und warte ab.

Drei auffordernde Blick sagen mir, dass ich anfangen soll, nachzudenken.

„Also…", beginne ich, um mir einen Zeitvorsprung zu schaffen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, dass Cry von irgendwoher Tinte und Papier bekommen hat und bereit ist, alles aufzuschreiben, was ich sage.

Gerade streicht sie mein ‚also' wieder durch. Hat anscheinend mitgekriegt, dass das Edgar zu nichts führen würde außer ein paar merkwürdigen Blicken.

„Hm… ich mag es, dass er mir jeden Tag mindest einmal sagt, dass ich _schön_ bin", bemerke ich nach einer Weile des Schweigens, „nicht hübsch oder sexy oder was auch immer. Nur schön. Wunderschön, wenn er gute Laune hat."

Ich grinse, die drei lachen und Cry schreibt eifrig. _1. Sag ihr, dass du sie wunderschön findest, jeden Tag._

Ja, so kann man es wohl ausdrücken.

„Oder an Weihnachten, als er gemerkt hat, dass ich noch mehr von diesem köstlichen Nachtischzeugs wollte und nichts mehr da war… er hat nichts gefragt, ist kurz verschwunden und mit einer kompletten Schüssel wiedergekommen", erinnere ich mich und muss lächeln.

„Ja…?", Mercy ist mal wieder zu ungeduldig für die Pointe meiner Geschichte.

Ich zucke etwas mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß nicht… einfach, wie er gemerkt hat, was ich haben will und es für mich besorgt hat, ohne einen Ton zu sagen. Ich fand das irgendwie süß."

„Ist es auch", stimmt Amy zu und Cry schreibt schon wieder. _2. Überrasche sie mit Dingen von denen du weißt, dass sie sie will._

„Und, dass er mich auf die Stirn küsst", füge ich hinzu, weil ich das _wirklich_ süß finde, „dass ist der ultimative Weg, mit dem ein Typ einem Mädchen zeigen kann, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutet und dass er eben _nicht_ nur Sex will."

„Das funktioniert?", murmelt Mercy und Amy lacht, während Cry schon wieder schreibt. _3. Küss sie auf die Stirn, damit sie weiß, dass du nicht nur mit ihr schlafen willst._

Für einem Moment muss ich wieder nachdenken, aber so langsam finde ich Gefallen an ihrem Spiel. Was mir als nächstes einfällt ist eine der Angewohnheiten, die ich am meisten liebe, mit der ich allerdings auch etwas preisgeben würde, was zumindest Amy und Cry noch nicht wissen.

„Und wenn… wenn er morgens vor mir aufstehen muss", zwei Paar Augenbrauen schießen in die Höhe und Mercy grinst wissend, „und mich schlafen lässt", fahre ich unbeirrt fort, „dann schreibt er mir immer einen kleinen Zettel und legt ihn auf den Nachttisch, nur um mir zu sagen, dass er mich liebt."

Wäre das hier ein Muggelcomic, hätten Amy und Cry jetzt Glühbirnen über ihren Köpfen schweben.

Wobei es mich etwas überrascht, dass Mercy dicht gehalten hat.

Fast so sehr wie die Tatsache, dass Cry, anstatt meinen Tipp aufzuschreiben, schweigend, aber nahezu diabolisch grinsend, Amy die geöffnete Hand hinhält, beinahe so, als würde sie etwas verlangen.

„Hab ich's doch gesagt! Die Sterne lügen nicht", triumphiert sie und ihre Stimme wird nahezu unerträglich schrill. Mercy stöhnt gequält, „du schuldest mir 5 Galleonen, Ames."

Amy nickt, seufzt resigniert und wirft mir einen Blick zu, der mir sagt, dass sie mir die Schuld an ihrem Verlust dieser fünf Galleonen gibt. Dann versichert sie Cry, sie ihr nachher im Schlafsaal zu geben.

Ich frage nicht, worum es geht. Manchmal ist das besser so.

Cry hat sich längst wieder über ihren Zettel gebeugt, grinste aber noch sehr selbstzufrieden. _4. Hinterlasse ihr Nachrichten, die sie nach dem Aufwachen lesen kann._

„Lily?", versucht Mercy sehr offensichtlich mich anzutreiben und in einem Anfall unvertretbarer Kindischkeit strecke ich ihr die Zunge raus. Sie lacht nur.

„Okay, was noch?", murmele ich also mehr zu mir selbst als zu den anderen und grabe ein wenig in meinem Kopf herum. Mein schweifender Blick fällt wie zufällig auf James, der augenblicklich von seinem dubiosen Pergament aufsieht und mir zuwinkt.

Ich lächele zurück und weiß plötzlich, was Punkt 5 sein wird.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch an Pettys letzten Brief?", frage ich meine Freundinnen, die alle drei das Gesicht verziehen und Nicken. Die Briefe meiner Schwester kennen sie zu genüge.

„James war dabei, als ich ihn gelesen habe und irgendwie… er hat nichts gesagt, wusste nicht, was los war oder was in den Brief stand oder von wem er überhaupt war… er hat mich einfach in den Arm genommen und so lange weinen lassen, bis ich in der Lage war, mit ihm zu reden. Sein T-Shirt war patschnass", erinnere ich mich und lächele etwas.

Ich sehe, dass die anderen einen Blick tauschen, dankbar dafür, dass ich die Situation durch die Erwähnung des patschnassen T-Shirts selber aufgelockert habe. Sie wissen nie so richtig, wie sie mit der ganzen ‚Petty-Situation' umgehen sollen.

Aber ist ja jetzt egal.

Cry sieht von ihrem Pergament auf und ich muss sagen, dass mir ihre Formulierung gut gefällt. _5. Halt sie fest, wenn sie traurig ist, und sag ihr, wie viel sie dir bedeutet._

„Singen!", fällt mir dann plötzlich ein, aber ich bekomme nur drei sehr misstrauische Blicke zurück und muss lachen. Die drei halten mich nämlich für ähnlich verrückt, wie ich sie.

„Er singt manchmal für mich", erläutere ich also, „nur wenn wir alleine sind. Und jetzt guckt nicht so! Er _hat_ eine gute Stimme, wirklich. Auch wenn es mir wahrscheinlich auch gefallen würde, wenn sie klänge wie ein Reibeisen mit Schluckauf."

Mercy sieht immer noch wenig überzeugt aus, aber ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken. Mich hat es am Anfang auch überrascht, aber ich werde mich nicht beschweren. Es gibt wenig romantischeres als einen Mann, der dir etwas vorsingt.

Und dann auch noch singen kann.

Wobei Cry der Meinung zu sein scheint, dass der gute Wille zählt, wenn ich ihr Aufgeschriebenes richtig deute. _6. Singe ihr etwas vor – egal wie grauenvoll es sich anhört._ Womit sie eigentlich auch wieder Recht hat.

„Wir sind erst bei 6, Lil", bemerkt Mercy, ganz so, als könnte ich nicht zählen, „wir brauchen noch vier. Beeil dich mal etwas."

Ich werfe ihr einen Blick zu, von dem ich hoffe, dass er beleidigt ist, und denke gerade darüber nach, sie absichtlich zappeln zu lassen, als mir ein kleiner Geistesblitz kommt.

„Ich war ja auf der Geburtstagfeier seiner Mutter", erzähle ich also, „und er ist rum gegangen und hat mich ungefähr tausend verschiedenen Leuten vorgestellt. Und jedes Mal hat er mich seine Freundin genannt. Ich meine, okay, ich _bin_ seine Freundin, aber dass er mich selbst vor seinen Großeltern so bezeichnet hat…"

„Das hätte wahrlich nicht jeder Typ gemacht", stimmt Amy zu. Selbst Mercy nickt etwas widerwillig über diesen offensichtlichen Beweiß von Loyalität, während Cry schon wieder fröhlich das Pergament traktiert. _7. Stelle sie deinen Freunden und deiner Familie vor – als deine feste Freundin._

„So, und jetzt noch eine richtig verrückte Aktion", fordert Amy mich auf, „ich meine, wir reden hier von James, der hat doch garantiert öfters so was niedlich-wahnsinniges gebracht."

Und natürlich hat er das.

Ich lache etwas bei der Erinnerung, die mir in den Kopf schießt, bevor ich sie mit meinen Freunden teile: „In den Winterferien war ich ja nach Weihnachten ein paar Tage zu Hause und James war nicht besonders glücklich darüber, wie ihr euch vielleicht erinnert."

Sie werfen sich Blicke zu, weil sie sich natürlich erinnern. Er hat aber auch einen Aufstand gemacht, damals. Einen lieben Aufstand natürlich.

„Er ist nach drei Tagen mitten in der Nacht vor unserem Haus aufgetaucht und hat bei Minusgraden eine halbe Stunde Kiesel gegen mein Fenster geworfen, bis mein Eulchen so genervt war, dass sie mich geweckt hat und ich für fünf Minuten zu ihm runter bin. Und dass nur, weil er mich vermisst hat", erinnere ich mich.

„Putzig", kommentiert Mercy trocken und ich weiß, dass sie lieber ‚wahnsinnig' gesagt hätte. Aber hey, hat Amy nicht nach einer verrückten Aktion verlangt? Cry scheint zumindest zufrieden zu sein. _8. Wirf Mitten in der Nacht Kiesel gegen ihr Fenster, nur weil du sie vermisst._

„Zwei noch, Lils", bemerkt Amy und nickt in Richtung Crys und ihrer Liste.

„Okay…", wieder denke ich für einem Moment, „um dann wieder auf das schlafen zurückzukommen – nein, nicht was ihr denkt – es gibt kaum was schöneres, als in seinen Armen einzuschlafen. Nur einschlafen, kein Sex, kein gar nichts. Wirklich nur schlafen."

„Wirklich?", fragt Mercy halbwegs amüsiert und ich könnte sie töten. Das hat man davon, wenn man so dumm ist ihr Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen.

Amy beobachtet uns milde interessiert, scheint das Thema aber als abgeschlossen anzusehen, als wir beide schweigen und zuckt mit den Schultern. Cry hat nichts gemerkt und schreibt. _9. Lass sie in deinen Armen einschlafen, jede Nacht._

„In Ordnung, jetzt noch die Nummer 10!", zwitschert sie fröhlich und sieht mich strahlend an. Auch Amy und Mercy blicken interessiert zu mir herüber und ich grabe in meinen Erinnerungen nach noch einer süßen Sache, die James mal für mich gemacht hat.

Ich sehe mich um und mein Blick fällt auf die Holzscheite, die langsam im Feuer verkohlen und eine Erinnerung in mir auslösen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das wirklich sagen will, weil es ein sehr wichtiger Moment für uns beide war, aber ich tue es trotzdem.

„Die alte Eiche unten", beginne ich nachdenklich, „letzten Herbst, als wir mal zusammen spazieren waren, haben wir uns da untergestellt, als es etwas zu regnen angefangen hat, wir aber beide noch nicht reingehen wollte. Und dann hat James unsere Namen eingeritzt. Komplett mit einem Plus dazwischen und einem Herz darum. Hat Ewigkeiten gedauert."

„Und ihm bestimmt eine ziemlich wehe Hand eingebracht", fügt Amy hinzu und ich muss lächeln und nicke. Seine Hand war tatsächlich Tage später noch steif. Er hat sich allerdings kein Mal beschwert.

Ein Blick zu Cry sagt mir, dass sie auch den letzten Punkt aufgeschrieben hat und jetzt hier und dort ein paar Schnörkel hinsetzt. _10. Ritz eure Namen nebeneinander in einen Baumstamm._

„Ist doch gut geworden, oder?", fragt sie und Amy nickt: „Eddie wird dankbar sein." „Er und die Mysteriöse Miss M", bemerkt Mercy und grinst.

Ich will gerade etwas erwidern, da höre ich plötzlich wie jemand meinen Namen ruft: „Lily? Hey, Lils?"

Als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich James, der im Porträtloch steht, seine Freunde hinter ihm: „Wir sind mal eben unten. Ich bin rechtzeitig für unsere Rundgänge zurück, okay?"

„Ist gut", rufe ich zurück und er winkt kurz, dreht sich um und verschwindet. Wieder wende ich mich meinen Freundinnen zu, um etwas zu sagen, schaffe es aber gerade mal, meinen Mund zu öffnen, als mich wieder jemand unterbricht.

„Lil!"

James hat seinen Kopf noch mal durch das Porträtloch gesteckt und grinst mich an.

„Ja?", erkundige ich mich, leicht verwirrt, was er denn jetzt noch will.

„Liebe dich", ruft er quer durch den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum, fährt sich einmal mit der Hand durch die Haare, lächelt und ist schon wieder verschwunden.

Ich spüre, wie ich rot werde, aber sich trotzdem ein breites Lächeln über mein eigenes Gesicht zieht. Ein paar Schüler lachen und flüstern, aber ich glaube, die wenigsten meinen es böse. Und selbst wenn, es wäre mir egal.

Ich drehe mich wieder zu meinen Freundinnen und sehe zu meiner Überraschung, dass Cry ihre Feder wieder zur Hand genommen hat und etwas schreibt. _11. Wenn du sie liebst, lass nie eine Gelegenheit aus, es ihr zu sagen._

Und das ist wirklich ein perfektes Ende.

„Kann ich mal haben?", frage ich und weiche den grinsenden Blicken meiner Freundinnen aus. Cry sieht aus, als wollte sie mich ärgern, entscheidet sich dann aber dagegen und gibt mir die Liste. Ich überfliege sie.

Es ist eine Liste mit Regeln. 11 Regeln, die jedem Typ eine glückliche Beziehung in Aussicht stellen, wenn schon nicht garantieren.

James hat diese Liste, diese Regeln nie gelesen, wird er auch nie, aber ganz ehrlich – er muss es auch nicht.

Schließlich hat er sie aufgestellt.

Schließlich tut er all diese wunderbaren Dinge, reicht sie mir auf dem Präsentierteller und grinst dabei sein unverschämtes Grinsen: „Bitte."

_1. Sag ihr, dass du sie wunderschön findest, jeden Tag._

_2. Überrasche sie mit Dingen von denen du weißt, dass sie sie will._

_3. Küss sie auf die Stirn, damit sie weiß, dass du nicht nur mit ihr schlafen willst._

_4. Hinterlasse ihr Nachrichten, die sie nach dem Aufwachen lesen kann._

_5. Halt sie fest, wenn sie traurig ist, und sag ihr, wie viel sie dir bedeutet._

_6. Singe ihr etwas vor – egal wie grauenvoll es sich anhört._

_7. Stelle sie deinen Freunden und deiner Familie vor – als deine feste Freundin._

_8. Wirf Mitten in der Nacht Kiesel gegen ihr Fenster, nur weil du sie vermisst._

_9. Lass sie in deinen Armen einschlafen, jede Nacht._

_10. Ritz eure Namen nebeneinander in einen Baumstamm._

_11. Wenn du sie liebst, lass nie eine Gelegenheit aus, es ihr zu sagen._


	2. Danke

**Danke**

„…wie wär's mit _An jeden Typ, der ihr ein Geschenk gibt, nur weil sie deprimiert ist._?", erkundigt Cry sich und nuckelt nachdenklich an ihrem Federkiel herum.

„Nimm lieber _traurig_", schlagt Amy vor, „das klingt besser als _deprimiert_. Weniger… hochgestochen."

„Musst du gerade sagen…", mosert Cry, aber leise, weil sie Amys Temperament kennt, und schreibt den Satz auf das Pergament vor ihr.

Mercy, die Dritte im Bunde, trommelt bereits wieder ungeduldig mit ihren Fingern auf dem Tisch herum. „Du bist dran, Ames", fordert sie Amy auf, „oder hast du nichts?"

„Doch", Amy nickt und wirkt für ihre Verhältnisse nahezu aufgeregt, „ich finde _An jeden Typ, der sagt, dass er für sie sterben würde_ ganz schön."

„Ohhhh", angetan sieht Cry von ihrem Pergament auf. Cry ist immer schon jemand für große Emotionen gewesen.

„Ja", auch Mercy nickt gnädig (wobei etwaige Witze betreffend ihres Spitznamens nicht beabsichtigt waren), „schreib das."

„_An jeden Typ, der es wirklich tun würde_", schlage ich jetzt vor und löse mich von meinem Platz im Türrahmen, von dem aus ich meine vier besten Freundinnen beobachtet habe. Nicht, dass ich eine Ahnung hätte, was sie sich _jetzt schon wieder_ ausgedacht haben.

„Ohhhh", macht Cry wieder, „das ist noch toller. Danke Lily!" Und flugs schreibt sie auch meinen Satz auf das dubiose Pergament.

„Gern geschehen", erwidere ich betont trocken und setzte mich auf die Sofalehne neben Mercy, „mag mir jetzt einer von euch sagen, was zur Hölle ihr hier tut?"

„Es heißt ‚bei Merlin', Lily, nicht ‚zur Hölle'", verbessert Amy mich automatisch, aber ich ziehe es vor, sie zu ignorieren. Ich werde es eh nie lernen.

Cry nickt heftig und drückt Mercy das Pergament in die Hand, während sie uns belehrt: „Außerdem soll man nicht fluchen."

Amy und ich rollen nur beide mit den Augen, dann nehme ich Mercy das Pergament ab. Bin ja mal zu gespannt, was das hier soll.

_An jeden Typ, der sagt „Ich liebe dich"._

_An jeden Typ, der ihr die Tür öffnet._

_An jeden Typ, der ihre Hand hält._

_An jeden Typ, der sie küsst und dem es etwas bedeutet.  
An jeden Typ, der vor ihren Augen geweint hat._

_An jeden Typ, der da war als sie geweint hat._

_An jeden Typ, der Essen für sie kocht._

_An jeden Typ, der sagt „Sex kann warten"._

_An jeden Typ, der sagt „Du bist wunderschön"._

_An jeden Typ, der bis ans andere Ende der Stadt zu fahren um sie zu sehen._

_An jeden Typ, der ihr Blumen und eine Karte schenkt, wenn sie krank ist._

_An jeden Typ, der ihr ein Geschenk gibt, nur weil sie traurig ist._

_An jeden Typ, der sagt, er würde für sie sterben._

_An jeden Typ, der es wirklich tun würde._

Etwas verwirrt sehe ich auf und blicke in drei eifrig lächelnde Gesichter. „Und?", frage ich vorsichtig und die lächelnden Gesichter blicken auf einmal ziemlich genervt. Irgendwie scheinen die drei nämlich der Meinung, jeder Mensch sollte in der Lage sein, ihre Gedankengänge zu verstehen.

Dabei versuche ich seit Jahren ihnen klar zu machen, dass niemand, der nicht gerade in Atlantis oder Gotham City aufgewachsen ist, auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hat, sie zu verstehen. Wobei ich glaube, dass sie nicht wissen, was Gotham City ist. Amy zumindest hat sich erkundigt, ob das in Amerika liegt.

„Wir schreiben eine Liste", erklärt Mercy mir jetzt und wieder sehen alle drei mich an, als müsste ich spätestens jetzt begreifen, was sie vorhaben. Ist es notwendig zu sagen, dass ich ähnlich verwirrt bin wie vorher.

„Soviel habe ich verstanden", stelle ich also klar, „was sich mir allerdings nicht so genau erschlossen hat, ist, warum ihr das macht."

„Nur zum Spaß", erwidert Amy.

Okay…

„Genau", Cry nickt heftig und ihre Ohrringe lassen ein helles Glockengeläut erklingen, dass ganz sicher magisch verstärkt wurde, „und jetzt bin ich dran… ähm…", wieder nuckelt sie an der Feder, bevor sie uns plötzlich anstrahlt, „_An jeden Typ, der tut, was sie gerne tun möchte_."

„Macht das Sinn?", erkundigt sich Mercy bei mir, aber Cry ist schon dabei ihren Satz aufzuschreiben, wobei sie so enthusiastisch vorgeht, dass sie mehrere Löcher in das Papier reißt.

„Übrigens, Mercy war dran", bemerkt Amy und wirft mir einen amüsierten Blick zu, als Mercy sich auf Cry stürzt und sie zur Strafe durchkitzelt. Ein gelber Funkenregen aus meinem Zauberstab treibt sich schnell wieder auseinander.

„Sie dürfen, oh Herrin der Autokarosserie", wende ich mich dann mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung an Mercy und bekomme für die Anspielung auf ihren Namen einen _bösen Blick_. Tja, Pech für sie. Es ist einer dieser Witze, die nie alt werden.

„Äh…", tief in Gedanken zwirbelt Mercy sich eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger – oder besser: sie versucht es. Heute sind ihre Haare nämlich Tomatenrot und Barbiepink und so raspelkurz, dass sie als Junge durchgehen könnte. Naja, okay, Barbiepink wäre wohl etwas befremdlich….

„_An jeden Typ, der anruft, um sicherzustellen, dass sie sicher nach Hause gekommen ist._", diktiert Amy Cry jetzt ohne Mercy nur einmal anzusehen. Die hat aber auch gar nichts gemerkt.

Cry schreibt also, stößt allerdings vor Schreck ihr Tintenfass um, als Mercy plötzlich aufspringt und schreit: „Ha, ich hab was! _An jeden Typ, der stundenlang auf sie warten, nur um sie für zehn Minuten zu sehen._ Ist das nicht romantisch?"

„Ja, total!", stimmt Cry eifrig nickend zu, tunkt ihre Feder in die Tintenpfütze, die sich stetig auf den Teppichboden ausbreitet, und schreibt.

„Unglaublich", murmelt Amy in ihrer unbeschreiblich trockenen Art, repariert mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs das Fass und treibt die Tinte mit einem weiteren wieder hinein.

„Danke", trällert Cry fröhlich ohne aufzusehen.

„Was macht ihr da?", erkundigt sich plötzlich eine weitaus dunklere Stimme sehr nah an meinem rechten Ohr und jetzt muss auch ich nicht aufsehen. Ich würde James im Schlaf erkennen.

„Ich weiß es nicht so genau", erwidere ich leise, „anscheinend schreiben wir eine Liste."

„Eine Liste…?", ich kann beinahe sehen, wie James sich innerlich am Kopf kratzt.

Meine Freundinnen werfen mir auffordernde Blicke zu. „Hmh", füge ich an James gewandt zu, „und ich glaube, jetzt bin ich wieder dran."

„Du hast begriffen, worum es bei dieser Liste geht?", er klingt milde überrascht und ich muss lachen. James kennt meine verrückten Freundinnen. Wobei, zugegebenermaßen, seine Freunde noch wahnsinniger sind.

„Nein", antworte ich ihm also und lache, bevor ich mich wieder Cry zuwende, „_An jeden Typ, der sie wie eine Prinzessin behandelt._ Wie klingt das?"

„Wunderbar", zwitschert sie, während Mercy James kurz mustert und dann fragt: „Gut zugehört James?"

„Ich brauche nicht zuhören", kontert er nur, beugt sich noch etwas näher zu mir und murmelt, „Prinzessin? Gestern Abend war es noch Königin, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Werden wir etwa bescheiden?"

Ich drehe ihm den Kopf zu und lasse mir die Haare übers Gesicht fallen, weil ich weiß, dass Mercy nur darauf wartet, dass ich rot werde und mein Gesicht sich zu anfühlt, als würde es meinen Haaren bald Konkurrenz machen – farbtechnisch, meine ich.

„Da ging es ja auch nicht um irgendeinen willkürlichen Typen, sondern um dich", erkläre ich James jetzt und kann an dem Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen, dass er noch etwas gesagt hätte, hätte Amy uns nicht in dem Moment unterbrochen.

„Hey, ihr zwei, hört mal auf zu flirten. Mercy ist dran", kein schlüpfriger Kommentar, kein Geschwafel von der Zukunft, nur ein etwas neckendes Lächeln. Manchmal bin ich echt froh, dass Amy nicht so ist wie Mercy und Cry.

„_An jeden Typ, der ihr seinen Platz überlässt._", diktiert Mercy jetzt und wirkt ziemlich zufrieden mit sich.

„Ja und?", fragt James in mein Ohr, „das ist eine der ersten Lektionen, die mein Vater mir beigebracht hat. Abgesehen davon, dass die Frau immer Recht hat."

„Kluger Mann", bemerke ich und bekomme vage mit, wie Cry trällert: „Genau. Und _an jeden Typ, der auch mal nur kuscheln will_."

Ich kann spüren, wie James nickt: „Ja, das finde ich auch."

„Ich meinte deinen Vater, Dummkopf", erwidere ich und muss ein bisschen kichern.

„Ich auch", kommt James' trockene Erwiderung und _dafür_ spätestens hat er sich seinen Nasenstüber verdient.

„Mit ihr schläft, ohne immer ewig ständig Sex zu wollen, meinst du?", klärt Amy für sich, aber Mercy ist schon aufgesprungen und stößt Cry an: „Schreib das auch, das ist toll. _An jeden Typ, der mit ihr schläft ohne Sex zu erwarten._"

Amy seufzt und wiederholt die Prozedur mit dem Tintenfass, auf das der Boden eine nahezu magnetische Wirkung zu haben scheint, aber ich sehe genau, dass sie einen Fleck auf Crys Zigeunerinnenrock da lässt, wie als Strafe.

„Sie wird rebellisch, hu?", fragt James, der es ebenfalls gesehen haben muss, und fängt sich damit einen zweiten Nasenstüber ein. Amy weicht meinem Blick schuldbewusst aus.

„_An jeden Typ, der ihr seine Geheimnisse anvertraut._", schlage ich also vor, als Cry aufgehört hat zu schreiben und sich Federpartikeln von der Zunge sammelt. Es sieht etwas ekelig aus, aber wir sind's gewohnt.

Ich spüre mehr als das ich höre, wie James lacht.

Denn ja, Mr. Animagus, das _war_ ein Seitenhieb und ja, ich finde immer noch, ich hätte früher eingeweiht werden können. Nur für's Protokoll.

„_An jeden Typ, der ihr seine Jacke gibt_", kommt es jetzt von Amy, ewig die Pragmatikerin von uns. Ich meine, okay, das ist ja schon niedlich, aber ganz ehrlich… ein bisschen selbstverständlich, oder?

Naja, vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur verwöhnt.

„Ohhhh", flötet Cry plötzlich und wir sehen sie etwas überrascht an. So toll war Amys Vorschlag jetzt auch nicht und sogar sie selbst weiß das.

„_An jeden Typ, der sie küsst ohne einen Grund zu haben_", mit glänzenden Augen sieht sie uns an und natürlich – James dreht sanft mein Gesicht zu sich und gibt mir einen schnellen Kuss. Er hört nämlich doch mit gespitzteren Ohren zu, als er zugibt.

„Bitte, Lily, Potter, könntet ihr…", fängt Mercy an, aber wie immer schlichtet Amy den aufkommenden Zwist im Ansatz: „Er heißt James, die beiden bleiben hier und du überlegst dir mal besser einen Satz!"

„Die Sterne sagen, du bist neidisch", wirft Cry ein und keiner von uns fragt, wie genau die Sterne es ihr gesagt haben. Wir haben vor langer, langer Zeit gelernt, es nicht zu tun. Immerhin haben auch wir unsere Zeit nicht gestohlen.

„Ich brauche dafür keine Sterne. Ich meine, welches Mädchen wäre nicht neidisch auf meine Freundin?", flüstert James und kassiert augenblicklich einen dritten Nasenstüber. „Das war nett gemeint", protestiert er, aber mal ehrlich – wer's glaubt…

Mercy hat währenddessen so krampfhaft nachgedacht, dass ihre Wangen sich dem Barbiepink genähert haben, wobei das bei näherer Betrachtung auch an Crys Kommentar gelegen haben könnte.

Ich meine, nicht dass ich so sehr von mir überzeugt wäre, wie mein Freund es anscheinend immer noch ist, aber ich bin die einzige, die von uns überhaupt einen Freund _hat_ und James ist bei allen seinen Schwächen doch ziemlich süß.

„Ich hab was!", verkündigt Mercy jetzt und erschreckt Cry sosehr, dass sie das Tintenfass zum dritten Mal umkippt, „_An jeden Typ, der ihr versichert, dass sie schön ist, ganz egal wie sie aussieht._"

‚Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen', nenne ich so was.

Mercy hat nämlich – wie man an ihrer heutigen Frisur vielleicht gemerkt hat – den kuriosesten Modegeschmack und die Tendenz, jeden Tag anders auszusehen. Auf Grundlage normaler Zauber – die ich ausführe – weil, ein Metamorphmagus ist sie nicht. Wobei ich ihr selbst das zutrauen würde.

Amy sieht auffällig bestimmt an dem verschütteten Tintenfass vorbei, Cry taucht nur wieder ihre Feder in die zerflossene Tinte ohne etwas daran komisch zu finden, Mercy hat es nicht bemerkt und ich will mich nicht bewegen, also ist es schließlich James, der seinen Zauberstab zieht und die Sauerei beseitigt.

Gut trainiert, hm?

„Lily?", fragt er mich dann und so langsam kriege ich das Gefühl, dass auch er Gefallen an unserem Spiel findet.

Für einen Moment fällt mir nichts ein, also lehne ich mich näher gegen ihn, sauge seinen Duft ein und tatsächlich hat das etwas inspirierendes an sich: „_An jeden Typ, der ihr zeigt, wie wichtig sie ihm ist, mit jedem Wort und jedem Atemzug._"

„Süüüüüß", gurrt Cry und schreibt. James küsst meinen Nacken.

Dann, gerade als Mercy den Mund aufmachen will, um etwas neues vorzuschlagen, nimmt er eine Hand von meiner Taille und bedeutet ihr mit einer kurzen Bewegung, zu warten. Meine Freundinnen sehen ihn fragend bis misstrauisch an.

„_An jeden Typ, der denkt, dass sie vielleicht Die Eine sein könnte_", schlägt James dann milde interessiert vor, ganz so, als würde das ganz wirklich nichts bedeuten, aber dann hebt er meinen Arm und küsst mein Handgelenk, ganz genau da, wo man die Adern unter der dünnen Haut zählen könnte.

Es bedeutet etwas.

Ehrlich gesagt, in letzter Zeit hat er öfter solche Kommentare gemacht. Nicht, dass er mich liebt, weil, dass sagt er mir jeden Tag genau dreimal (nie mehr, nie weniger) und zwar seit ein paar Monaten.

Er sagt andere Dinge. Dinge, die mich plötzlich an ein weißes Kleid und eine Torte, an unsere Freunde und Familien, Seite an Seite und festlich gekleidet und schließlich an ein ganzes Leben denken lassen.

Schöne Dinge.

„_An jeden Typ, der alles tun würde, damit sie ihre Träume verwirklichen kann_", dringt Mercys Stimme zu mir durch und als ich sie ansehe wirkt sie nicht so, als wolle sie einen blöden Kommentar machen. Ihr Blick ist merkwürdig milde.

„_An jeden Typ, der an sie glaubt_", fügt Amy ohne Zögern hinzu und auch sie sieht mich an und sie lächelt.

„_An jeden Typ, der sich um sie sorgt_", Cry klingt weniger schrill und aufdringlich als sonst und als sie mich schließlich ansieht, strahlen zur Abwechselung mal nur ihre Augen.

Und dann, als James mich etwas fester hält und meine Freundinnen mich abwartend ansehen, fällt mir das perfekte Ende für unsere Liste ein.

„_An jeden Typen der sie liebt_", ganz von selbst such mein Blick den von James, „_Danke._"

Er küsst mich.

Dann fragt er Cry nach der Liste und sie gibt sie ihm und lacht und Mercy sagt, dass er sich daran halten soll und Amy lächelt einfach nur und ich schließe die Augen und tue gar nichts, weil ich jetzt eins mit Sicherheit weiß.

Ich weiß, dass James der Typ auf der Liste ist, obwohl _danke_ doch eigentlich niemals ausdrücken kann, was ich ihm sagen müsste, sagen wollte, sagen _würde_, wenn ich die Worte dafür fände.

Aber vielleicht sagt ihm die Liste schon genug. Vielleicht reicht sie, wenn _danke_ es nicht tut.

Oder vielleicht weiß er es bereits. Vielleicht braucht er gar keine Worte. Vielleicht reicht es, dass ich ihn liebe.

Und trotzdem drehe ich mich zu ihm und sehe ihn an, mit einem ganz leichten Lächeln: „Danke."

_An jeden Typ, der sagt „Ich liebe dich"._

_An jeden Typ, der ihr die Tür öffnet._

_An jeden Typ, der ihre Hand hält._

_An jeden Typ, der sie küsst und dem es etwas bedeutet._

_An jeden Typ, der vor ihren Augen geweint hat._

_An jeden Typ, der da war als sie geweint hat._

_An jeden Typ, der Essen für sie kocht._

_An jeden Typ, der sagt „Sex kann warten"._

_An jeden Typ, der sagt „Du bist wunderschön"._

_An jeden Typ, der bis ans andere Ende der Stadt zu fahren um sie zu sehen._

_An jeden Typ, der ihr Blumen und eine Karte schenkt, wenn sie krank ist._

_An jeden Typ, der ihr ein Geschenk gibt, nur weil sie traurig ist._

_An jeden Typ, der sagt, er würde für sie sterben._

_An jeden Typ, der es wirklich tun würde._

_An jeden Typ, der tut, was sie gerne tun möchte._

_An jeden Typ, der anruft, um sicherzustellen, dass sie sicher nach Hause gekommen ist._

_An jeden Typ, der stundenlang auf sie warten, nur um sie für zehn Minuten zu sehen._

_An jeden Typ, der sie wie eine Prinzessin behandelt._

_An jeden Typ, der ihr seinen Platz überlasst._

_An jeden Typ, der auch mal nur kuscheln will._

_An jeden Typ, der mit ihr schläft ohne Sex zu erwarten._

_An jeden Typ, der ihr seine Geheimnisse anvertraut._

_An jeden Typ, der ihr seine Jacke gibt._

_An jeden Typ, der sie küsst ohne einen Grund zu haben._

_An jeden Typ, der ihr versichert, dass sie schön ist, ganz egal wie sie aussieht._

_An jeden Typ, der ihr zeigt, wie wichtig sie ihm ist, mit jedem Wort und jedem Atemzug._

_An jeden Typ, der denkt, dass sie vielleicht Die Eine sein könnte._

_An jeden Typ, der alles tun würde, damit sie ihre Träume verwirklichen kann._

_An jeden Typ, der an sie glaubt._

_An jeden Typ, der sich um sie sorgt._

_An jeden Typ, der sie liebt._

_Danke._


	3. Gern geschehen

**Gern geschehen**

„Morgen, Schatz", begrüße ich James und lasse mich neben ihm auf die Bank gleiten. Er sieht von seinem reichlich gefüllten Teller auf, grinst mich an, kaut, schluckt – und verschluckt sich erstmal.

Sein bester Freund Sirius Black, hilfreich wie eh und je, springt natürlich sofort von seinem eigenen Platz auf, stößt dabei mindestens drei Krüge Kürbissaft um und schlägt James dann mit einer Wucht auf den Rücken, die Hagrid alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

Ich beobachte das ganze recht amüsiert.

Irgendwann, als James seinen Hustkrampf endlich bekämpft und besiegt hat, stößt er Sirius ärgerlich weg und wischt sich den Honig ab, der irgendwann zwischen Sirius' beherztem Schlag und James' prustendem Wiederhochkommen, von seinem Brot auf seine Nase transportiert worden ist.

Dann erst gibt er mir den üblichen morgendlichen Begrüßungskuss.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie Mercy zwei Plätze weiter das Gesicht verzieht, ganz so, als wolle sie sagen: „So viel Aufstand für etwas so nichtiges wie einen _Kuss_." Typisch Merce.

Ich lächele sie entwaffnend an, woraufhin sie eine dermaßen gruselige Grimasse zieht, dass Amy einige Zentimeter von ihr wegrutscht. Wieder lächele ich nur und lege meinen Kopf auf James' Schulter, einfach, um sie noch weiter zu ärgern.

Na gut, okay, es geht nicht ausschließlich darum, Mercy zu ärgern. Ich bin James einfach gerne so nahe wie möglich.

Egal, wie kitschig das jetzt klingt.

„Müde?", fragt mich mein Freund auch augenblicklich – typisch Mann! –, lächelt mich aber gleichzeitig an und streicht mir eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen.

Ich nicke, weil ich hier, mit unseren Freunden und ganz Hogwarts als Zeugen, ja schlecht die Wahrheit sagen kann, lächele zurück und schließe dann, wie um meine Absichten zu unterstreichen, die Augen.

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das seinen Kopf auf deine Schulter legt, nicht weil es müde ist, sondern damit es dir näher sein kann._

Okay, ich habe keine Ahnung, woher das da gerade kam.

Wirklich nicht. Das ist einfach so in meinem Kopf aufgetaucht. Ich kann da nichts für. Ich mag ja diese Listen noch nicht einmal. Ich war das nicht!

Aber das hat man wohl davon, wenn man solche Freunde hat. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass das Listen-Bazillus sich so leicht überträgt. Und jetzt hat es mich auch infiziert.

Na, dann fröhliche Weihnachten allerseits.

Nicht, dass Weihnachten wäre. Aber na ja, ihr wisst schon. Sprichwörtlich gesehen halt.

Wenigstens hat James aufgehört mich zu beobachten und unterhalt sich jetzt mit Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew ist unauffindbar. Möchte ich wissen, wen der gerade wieder ausspioniert?

Nein, ich denke nicht.

Zurück zu meinem Problem: Ich will keine Listen machen! Noch nicht mal im Kopf. Und erst recht nicht, wenn ich sie nicht kontrollieren kann.

Ich will nicht!

Okay, ich brauche… ich brauche… Abwechselung! Nein, noch besser: ich brauche Ablenkung! Und was für eine bessere Ablenkung kann ich finden als James hier?

„James?" Kleinmädchen Stimme. Hat bisher noch bei jeden Typen Wunder gewirkt.

„Hm?", er dreht sich um und sieht mich fragend an.

„Lass uns raus gehen, ja? Runter an den See vielleicht. Oder zu Hagrid", bettele ich also weiter und weiß mehr, als dass ich es sehe, wie Mercy die Augen verdreht.

James wirft einen prüfenden Blick zur Decke. „Lil, es regnet", bemerkt er etwas misstrauisch und bedenkt mich mit einem Blick, den ich sonst für meine Freundinnen reserviert habe.

Jetzt erst recht, mein Lieber!

„Ich will aber raus", beharre ich also und komme mir mehr denn je vor, wie ein quengeliges Kleinkind.

James übernimmt dann auch unbewusst sofort die Rolle des genervten Elternteils, seufzt einmal und steht auf. „Wir sind dann mal draußen", verkündet er an unsere versammelten Freunde gewandt, die allesamt aussehen, als hielten sie uns für verrückt.

Sonst noch was?

James zieht mich an der Hand durch die Eingangshalle, bleibt aber an der Tür stehen und wirft einen zweifelnden Blick nach draußen, wo leichter, aber stetiger Regen fällt.

„Muss das sein, Lil?", fragt er und sieht mich bittend an.

„Ja", erwidere ich mit aller Autorität, die ich zusammenkratzen kann und gehe an ihm vorbei nach draußen, „es muss sein."

Sekunden später spüre ich, wie James mir seinen Umhang um die Schultern legt und muss wider allem lächeln.

„Danke", sage ich also brav, als er mit mir aufschließt. James allerdings schüttelt nur genervt den Kopf, wobei Wasser aus seinen Haaren überall hinfliegt, zieht zum Schutz die Schultern höher und reibt bereits mit einer Hand an seiner Brille herum, die langsam beschlägt.

Er sieht mitleiderregend aus.

Also tue ich das einzige, von dem ich weiß, dass es ihn ganz sicher aufmuntern wird. Ich lege die Arme um seinen Hals und küsse ihn.

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das es liebt, im Regen geküsst zu werden, viel mehr als in deinem Schlafzimmer oder einem teuren Restaurant._

Soviel dann zum Thema Ablenkung.

Egal, ich muss es weiter probieren. Vielleicht war ich einfach noch nicht abgelenkt genug.

„Und? So schlimm hier draußen?", frage ich James und spiele etwas mit den Haaren in seinem Nacken. Die, die immer so widerborstig abstehen, selbst jetzt noch, wo sie klatschnass sind.

„Najaaa…", erwidert James gedehnt, „so schlimm ist es nicht… aber du hast ja auch keine Brille…"

Okay, Argument akzeptiert. Ich ziehe meinen klammen Zauberstab aus meinen eigenen Roben, die trotz James' darüber ganz nass sind, tippe seine Brille an und murmele einen Spruch.

James blinzelt etwas verwirrt, als seine Brille plötzlich wasserabweisend und nicht mehr länger beschlagen ist, dann grinst er etwas: „Danke."

Für einen Moment will ich meine übliche Antwort geben („Jederzeit." oder „Nicht der Rede wert."), aber dann entscheide ich mich um: „Dafür schuldest du mir aber was…"

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das sagt „Du schuldest mir etwas…", nicht weil es etwas will, sondern weil es so mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen kann._

Oh, verflucht, verflucht, verflucht!

James küsst mich wieder, aber ich kann nur an diesen verdammten Listen-Bazillus denken. Ich meine, was erlaubt dieses Biest sich eigentlich? Mich einfach so anzufallen und zu infizieren?

Ich merke kaum, wie James meine Hand nimmt und mich ganz vorsichtig und langsam in Richtung Schlosstor zieht. Er hat anscheinend den Vorteil meiner Wutgedanken entdeckt. Ehe ich mich also versehe, bin ich wieder im Warmen und Trockenen.

Gerade will ich mich beschweren, als James seinen Umhang von meinen Schultern pellt, seinen Zauberstab aus irgendetwas Tasche holt, einen Zauber wirkt und plötzlich sind wir beide wieder trocken.

„Quitt?", bietet er an, küsst mich schnell und grinst, „wir sehen uns nachher." Dann verschwindet er und lässt mich ziemlich sprachlos zurück.

Typisch! Typisch, typisch, typisch!

Schlecht gelaunt mache ich mich auf den Weg zu Arithmatik und obwohl sie mir nachsagen, die klügste Schülerin meines Jahrgangs zu sein, komme ich während der ganzen Stunde auf keine Lösung für mein Problem.

Zu Anfang der nächsten Stunde – Zaubertränke – bin ich immer noch so ratlos wie vorher. Und dass James ekelerregend gut gelaunt hereinkommt und mich so zufrieden angrinst, dass ich sofort weiß, dass sie irgendeinen Streich gespielt haben, hilft auch nicht.

„Habt ihr heute wieder Quidditchtraining?", frage ich mehr aus Gewohnheit als sonst irgendetwas. Ich konnte Quidditch noch nie viel abgewinnen. Eigentlich langweilt es mich zu Tode.

„Ne", James schüttelt den Kopf, „aber morgen. Magst du zugucken?"

„Klar, gerne", ich schenke ihm noch ein Lächeln, bevor ich mich meinem Kessel zuwende.

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das du absolut überall mit hinnehmen kannst und es wird trotz allem Spaß haben, nur weil es bei dir ist._

Och nee.

Ich möchte bitte, dass es aufhört.

Ich möchte bitte, dass es aufhört.

Ich möchte bitte, dass es aufhörte.

Ich möchte – ach, zum Teufel: Ich will verdammt noch mal keine Listen mehr machen müssen!

Okay. In Ordnung. Zaubertränke. Zaubertränke ist ein sehr unverfängliches Thema, das nichts mit James oder mit LISTEN zu tun hat. Konzentriere ich mich also auf Zaubertränke.

15 ml Speichel einer Knorpelhexe… 3 cl Orang-Utan-Eiter… 5x im Uhrzeigersinn umrühren… 47 mg geriebene Kanalrattenkrallen… 10 Sekunden ziehen lassen… 1 l Wasser…

Moment. Wasser? Tatsächlich. Hm… merkwürdiger Zaubertrank ist das. Sehr merkwürdig… na ja, egal.

4 x gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrühren… 7 Kuhaugenpuppillen… 1x reinspucken… 1 Minute warten… 21 mg zerriebene Schwänze von Feuersalamandern… 1 Bisonhaar… 13 x mit und 7 x gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rühren…

„Hey."

Das ist James. Sehr nah an meinem linken Ohr. _Zu_ nah an meinem linken Ohr. _Viel_ zu nah. Und tatsächlich, ungefähr 38,962 Millisekunden später hat er auch schon seine Arme um meine Taille geschlängelt.

Ich weiß, ich sollte ich wegschieben. Ich will ihn ja sogar wegschieben. Aber irgendwie hat er dieses Talent, mich innerhalb von Nanosekunden dazu zu bringen, genau das Gegenteil von dem zu tun, was ich ursprünglich vorhatte.

Anstatt ihn wegzuschieben, lehne ich mich also nach hinten gegen ihn.

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das wählerisch ist, aber, wenn es den Richtigen gefunden hat, die ganz Zeit in seinen Armen bleiben will._

Na, vielen Dank auch.

Slughorn dreht sich um und bevor ich reagieren kann, hat James schon mein Ohrläppchen geküsst und ist verschwunden.

Zaubertränke und unverfänglich? Wo hatte ich nur meine Gedanken? Und außerdem – 97,2 mg gehakter Fingernägel? Hallo? Ekelig? Widerlich? Igittigitt?

Na gut. Also doch die gehakten Fingernägel. Verstimmt grummele ich etwas in mich hinein, von dem noch nicht einmal ich selbst weiß, was es ist, Slughorn vorne dreht uns wieder den Rücken zu – und augenblicklich habe ich wieder James' Arme um mich.

Typisch.

„Hey", murmelt er wieder und wirft über meine Schulter einen Blick auf meinen Kessel. Ich kann spüren, wie er das Gesicht verzieht.

„Warum kannst du das?", will er wissen und jetzt klingt _er_ wie ein quengeliges Kleinkind.

„Darum", antworte ich und versuche halbherzig, mich von ihm frei zu machen. Er hält nur noch etwas eiserner fest.

Bin ich jetzt also auch noch seine Gefangene? Na wunderbar…

Ich meine, reicht es nicht, dass irgendein kontrollloser, sadistischer Teil meines Gehirns meint, mich quälen zu müssen? Nein, anscheinend nicht.

Slughorn vorne am Pult macht wieder Anstalten, sich umzudrehen. Das sieht man immer, wenn sein Bauch anfängt zu schwabbeln. Also, mehr zu schwabbeln als sonst.

James will sich wieder zurückziehen, aber dieses Mal bin ich vorbereitet. Schnell drehe ich meinen Kopf, halte mit einer Hand sein Kinn fest und küsse ihn richtig.

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das es liebt, eine Umarmung mit einem Kuss zu beenden._

Ich hätte es wissen müssen.

So langsam kriege ich das Gefühl, dass meine Liste etwas mit James zu tun hat. Wenn ich also James aus dem Weg gehe, kann dieser fiese Gehirnteil von mir mich nicht weiter ärgern.

Tolle Logik, oder?

In Ordnung, ich muss also James aus dem Weg gehen. Zumindest für den heutigen Tag. Morgen hat der Listen-Bazillus sich bestimmt wieder verzogen und ich habe meine Ruhe.

Perfekt.

Nur leider leichter gesagt als getan. Ich meine, wir reden hier von James. Und der findet es nicht besonders toll, dass seine Freundin ihm plötzlich ausweicht.

Während der restlichen Zaubertränkestunde ist er erstmal irritiert, dass ich ihm die kalte Schulter zeige, versucht es aber immer wieder. Wenn James nämlich etwas will, nervt er in der Regel so lange, bis er es bekommt.

Aber ich bin da durch eine harte Schule gegangen. Ich kann ihn ignorieren. Auch wenn es einiges an Selbstbeherrschung verlangt.

Wie erwartet zieht James sich nach einiger Zeit zurück und schmollt. Manchmal ist er wirklich schrecklich durchschaubar.

Bliebe nur noch zu klären, wie ich ihn morgen aus seiner beleidigten Phase wieder herauskriege. Er ist nämlich nachtragend. Schrecklich nachtragend.

Aber na ja, was du heut' nicht brauchst besorgen, das verschiebe ruhig auf morgen.

Oder?

Egal. Der Plan wirkt. Der Listenbazillus ist ruhig gestellt. Ich habe meine Ruhe! Und James wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Das tut er am Ende schließlich jedes Mal.

Ich will gerade meinen Triumph feiern – im Stillen, natürlich – als mich plötzlich jemand am Handgelenk packt, hinter eine Statue zieht und Augenblicke später finde ich mich im festen Griff zweier sehr bekannter Arme wieder.

James.

Dummkopf.

„Sitzen zwei Hochhäuser im Keller und stricken Kerosin. Sagt das eine zum anderen: ‚Morgen ist Weihnachten.' Sagt das andere: ‚Mist. Und ich bin mit dem Fahrrad da."

Für einen Moment starre ich ihn nur sprachlos an. Dann lache ich. Der Witz ist doof, ich weiß, hirnrissig, sozusagen. Ich lache trotzdem.

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das über deine Witze lacht. Wie ein Idiot. Jedes Mal. _

Soviel dann zu meinem perfekten Plan.

Warum muss ich auch einen dermaßen sturen Freund haben? Warum kann er nicht einfach beleidigt sein, wenn ich ihn von jetzt auf gleich ignoriere, wie jeder andere Typ es auch gewesen war?

Es ist zum verzweifeln.

„Was ist Kerosin?", fragt James dann und die neugierige Frage passt nicht so ganz zu seinem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

„Nicht so wichtig", winke ich ab, wie immer, wenn es um Muggeldinge geht. Ich opfere einfach ungern Stunden meiner kostbaren Zeit, nur um am Ende mit einem ähnlich ratlosen Gesicht konfrontiert zu werden wie am Anfang – oder womöglich noch ratloser.

„Warum ignorierst du mich?", fragt James weiter.

„Nicht so wichtig", wiederhole ich und bewege mich etwas in seinem Stahlgriff, „Mittagessen?"

„Mittagessen", bestätigt er, lässt mich aber auf dem ganzen Weg zur Großen Halle nicht mehr los.

Misstrauisch sind wir also auch noch?

„Hat James dich rumgekriegt?", fragt Cry leise, als ich mich neben sie setze.

Ich nicke etwas widerwillig.

„Süß von ihm", stellt Amy sehr trocken fest, aber ich weiß, dass sie es ernst meint.

„Nicht wahr?", ereifere ich mich, „ich finde das unglaublich lieb, dass er…"

Mercy hält mir den Mund zu.

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das vor allen Freunden mit dir angibt und niemals aufhört._

Och, bitte. Ich mag wirklich nicht mehr.

Sagen wir… zehn? Nach zehn Punkten machen wir Schluss. Ja? Bitte? Mit Zucker? Und Schlagsahne?

Das würde heißen, ich habe noch… noch zwei vor mir. Zwei. Klingt viel versprechend. Klingt, als wäre es ein toller Deal. Noch zwei Punkte und die Liste ist komplett.

Bye-Bye, kleiner, fieser Listen-Bazillus.

James ist während des Mittagessens damit beschäftigt, die Köpfe mit seinen Mit-Mauraudern zusammenzustecken, also habe ich eine Erholungspause. Kann ich auch gut gebrauchen.

Listen ausdenken ist anstrengender, als man denken könnte. Auch wenn ich, objektiv gesehen, nicht wirklich viel zu dieser Liste beigetragen habe.

Aber na ja. Muss man ja nicht so eng sehen.

„Lil? Gehen wir?", erkundigt James und steht auf.

Er will zu Verwandlung und eigentlich könnten wir warten, weil die Majorität unserer Freunde auch dahin muss, aber James macht das manchmal.

Um etwas mit mir alleine zu sein.

Ich nicke also, lasse zu, dass er meine Bücher nimmt, behalte die Tasche aber selber, als ich sehe, wie er versucht, seine Bücher, meine Bücher und seine Tasche auf einem Arm zu balancieren.

Er schafft es irgendwie. Und streckt den freien Arm aus, um meine Hand zu nehmen.

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das es liebt, wenn du es an die Hand nimmst. _

Eins noch! Eins nur noch!

James Bücher-Taschen-Bücher-Turm schwankt bedenklich. Ein paar Mal zucke ich schon prophylaktisch zusammen, aber James stützt seine Anhäufung noch jedes Mal kurz vor dem Umfallen, bis –

Bis alles verstreut auf dem Korridor herumliegt.

Ich werfe ihm einen Blick zu, der ganz genau ausdrücken soll, was ich sagen will, aber mit verkneife und knie mich hin, um ihm beim einsammeln zu helfen.

Ein paar Minuten arbeiten wir schweigend, dann schellt die Klingel und sagt uns, dass wir beide zu spät kommen werden.

Na wunderbar.

„Lil? Seid ihr etwa immer noch auf diesem Listen-Trip?", fragt James mich nach einigen Augenblicken.

Ich fahre herum. „WAS?"

Er hält ein Stück Papier hoch, das offensichtlich mit meiner Schrift beschrieben ist. Ich erkenne oben den Satz ‚Ich bin das Mädchen, das…' und lese nicht mehr weiter.

Ich glaube, ich habe kein Interesse daran, zu wissen, was es hiermit auf sich hat.

„Nicht so wichtig", will ich James also abwimmeln und greife nach dem Zettel, aber er hält ihn über seinen Kopf. Außerhalb meiner Reichweite.

Verdammt. Warum muss er auch so groß sein?

Nicht, dass es mich normalerweise stören würde. Aber jetzt, jetzt stört es mich. Basta!

„Das ist nett", bemerkt James neckend, nachdem er den Zettel gelesen hat, „erinnert mich an heute. Hast du das geschrieben?"

„Nicht freiwillig", fauche ich und springe hoch, um ihm das Papier abzunehmen.

James lacht mich aus.

Dann, das Papier fest in einer Hand haltend, und zwar so fest, dass ich ziehen und zerren kann wie ich will, ohne es ihm abnehmen zu können, bückt er sich.

Mit einer beunruhigend zielstrebigen Bewegung zieht er eine zerbrochene Feder aus dem tintendurchweichten Haufen, der einmal seine Tasche mit Inhalt und unsere Schulbücher gewesen ist.

Die Feder tunkt er dann in die auf dem Fußboden zerlaufene Tinte als wäre es das normalste der Welt – und auch mir kommt es nicht mehr so abwegig vor wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Weiß Merlin warum.

James setzt jetzt also die Feder auf das Papier, überlegt kurz, grinst mich an und schreibt dann. Kaum fertig, hält er mir das Papier unter die Nase.

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das zu dir gehört._

Was wagt der sich!

Ich lege so viele Funken und Blitze in meine Augen wie mir möglich erscheint und will ihn gerade gehörig zur Schnecke machen für seine Dreistigkeit (muss er ja nicht wissen, dass der Satz den Nagel auf den Kopf trifft), als James mir einen Finger auf die Lippen legt.

Ich funkele ihn noch etwas an, aber er steckt nur seelenruhig das Papier ein, betrachtet mich für einen Moment amüsiert und lacht: „Gern geschehen."

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das seinen Kopf auf deine Schulter legt, nicht weil es müde ist, sondern damit es dir näher sein kann. _

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das es liebt, im Regen geküsst zu werden, viel mehr als in deinem Schlafzimmer oder einem teuren Restaurant. _

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das sagt „Du schuldest mir etwas…", nicht weil es etwas will, sondern weil es so mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen kann. _

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das du absolut überall mit hinnehmen kannst und es wird trotz allem Spaß haben, nur weil es bei dir ist. _

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das wählerisch ist, aber, wenn es den Richtigen gefunden hat, die ganz Zeit in seinen Armen bleiben will. _

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das es liebt, eine Umarmung mit einem Kuss zu beenden. _

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das über deine Witze lacht. Wie ein Idiot. Jedes Mal. _

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das vor allen Freunden mit dir angibt und niemals aufhört. _

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das es liebt, wenn du es an die Hand nimmst. _

_Ich bin das Mädchen, das zu dir gehört._


End file.
